The Blue Flames Chapter 3 : The New Player
The Blue Flames Vs The Bullies Akuji : Let's do this Izayoi & Serra : Yeah ! Bullie 1,2 and 3 : WHAHAHAHAHAAHA you wil be defeated Akuji : Let's begin Bullie 1 : Here i come ! *Izayoi gets the ball* Bullie 1 : Where is you're big mouth ! Izayoi : Bring it ! *Bullie 1 use sliding* *Izayoi jumps with the ball* *Izayoi runs with the ball* Izayoi : Serra come furrows ! Serra : I'm coming Izayoi : Here Serra *Serra got the ball* Serra : Here i come ! Bullie 2 : Take this ! *Bullie 2 used Tackle* *Serra lost the ball* Serra : Damn Akuji : Don't worry we have time Izayoi : Now Hissatsu Tactice : Twister of Heaven ! *Bullie 1 and 2 have flown to the top of the twister* Serra : Nice Izayoi ! Izayoi : Thanks. Serra ! *Izayoi kicks the ball to Serra* Serra : Nice assist Bullie 2 : You are not get past of me ! Serra : Let's see about that Serra : Meteor Shower ! Bullie 2 : D...a...mn. Serra : Hahahahaha Izayoi : Good work ! Serra : Now lets use this Bullie 3 : Bring it, give it to me Serra : Lightning Strike ! Bullie 3 : Wild Claw Serra : You're hissatsu can not get past of mine hissatsu Bullie 3 : What NOOOOOOOOOOO ! *GOAL !!! 1-0 for The Blue Flames* Akuji, Serra, Izayoi : Yeah Bullie 2 : Go ! *Bullie 2 kicks the ball to Bullie 1* Bullie 1 : Here he goes ! Serra : What the.... Izayoi : What ! Bullie 1 : Acrobat Bomber V3 ! Serra : Asteroid Belt ! *Acrobat Bomber get past Asteroid Belt* Serra : Dam...n Izayoi : Hunter's net ! *Acrobat Bomber get past Hunter's net* Izayoi : No ! It's up to you Akuji Akuji : Let's see if this is stronger than my new hissatsu ! Izayoi&Serra :..! Akuji : Ice Smasher ! *Akuji stops the ball* Izayoi : Good work Serra : Yeah Akuji : Go ! *Akuji throws the ball to izayoi* *Izayoi shots the ball with Darkuss Maximum* *Serra get's the ball and shot it with Kaze Force* Serra,Izayoi and Akuji : GO IN !!!! Bullie 3 : Mao the Hand ! (This is to easy) *A guy appears and use a powerfull hissatsu to make the goal 100 %* ??? : Aurora Strike ! Bullie 3 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!! *GOAL 2-0* *The match was done* Akuji : Good work you guys ! Serra & Izayoi : Thanks Akuji : Wait who is the guy who helps us to make the goal in Akuji : Let's ask him, sorry but who are you ??? : My name is Mikuzi Akuji : Thanks for helping us Mukuzi : No problem, i hate those bullies and to teach them a lesson Akuji : Wanna join ur football club ? Mikuzi : Yes Akuji : Ok i make it easy. What's you're age ? Mikuzi : 12 Akuji : What is you're talent Mikuzi : Soccer Akuji : What's You're element ? Mikuzi : Dark Akuji : That was it Mikuzi : Ok so, i'm now a teammate of yours ? Akuji : Yeah Mikuzi : I must go home my mother is worry about me if i'm late so bye Akuji,Serra and Izayoi : Bye Akuji : Alright, guys we need to go home it's to late Serra : Yeah i'm to late Izayoi : I'm must go home to Akuji : Bye all Serra : Bye Akuji Izayoi : Bye *Akuji come home* Akuji : Hi Haruna Haruna : Hi Akuji Haruna : How was you're day ? Akuji : Awesome ! Haruna : Why ? Akuji : I have now 4 people in my team i just need 7 people more Haruna : Do you want you're dinnner ? Akuji : Yes *Dinner is done* Akuji : Alright let's eat ! *5 minutes later* Akuji : I'm done, good night Haruna : Good night, Akuji Thanks to Glazzel-san (Mikuzi) Thanks to HirotoObsessedfangirlXD (Izayoi) Thanks to Inazuma11fangirl (Serra) Category:The Blue Flames Category:Fanfictions